Dizzie Anthology
by TheMollyElizabeth
Summary: Short fluffy fics about the Lizzie Bennet Diaries.
1. Thoughts

Darcy slowly pulled Lizzie into the kiss, their lips molding, Lizzie's hands wrapping her fingers around his suspenders, pulling him in closer. Darcy's hands were woven in her hair, and it looked as if they were one person, one body and one mind. That was, until, Darcy's phone rang, the shrill noise interrupting the kiss.

"I'll just ignore it," Darcy said, but Lizzie pulled away.

"No, it could be important. Answer it." Darcy frowned, but fished his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the caller id.

"Gigi, wonder what she needs. Hello?"

"William? Oh, you're okay." Lizzie could hear Gigi's panicked voice through the phone, "I went to the airport to pick you up, as a surprise, but you weren't there, and so I went home, thinking you would call, but you didn't and, where are you?"

"The flight did get canceled. Sort of. I had a layover in Boise. Yes Gigi. No you will have to find out what will happen with the rest of the internet. Fine, hang up on me, I'm not going to disclose more information. Go out to dinner with Fitz or somebody." He pulled the phone away from his ear, and raised an eyebrow.

"I understand the pestering sisters, just wait until Lydia finds out, or my mother. Good god, that won't end well." Darcy smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss, their lips locking, and molding together. Then the door opened

"Lizzie, is HOLY HELL, Charlotte GET IN HERE! DIZZIE LIVES!" Lydia shrieked, running out of the den. Lizzie smiled at Darcy, and he rose to help Lizzie off the couch. Charlotte came in, and she had an odd look on her face, and saw the two of us.

"Make amends?" she asked. Then what Lydia had yelled clicked in her brain. A mischievous smile grew on her face, and she calmly asked "So Darcy, are you staying for Chinese? I think we have enough for four."

"I don't want to impose on your birthday dinner."

"Oh no, don't worry, I want you to stay. As a birthday present?" asked Lizzie. "Lydia insisted on a zombie flick tonight, so it won't be girly at all. Stay."

"If you insist. Shall we?" Darcy took Lizzie's hand, and tugged her into the dining room. The entire meal, while Lizzie was dashing about getting the milk, and plates, and the leftover cake, she managed to always have one part of her touching her recently acquired boyfriend. And he didn't mind at all.


	2. Attack of the Well Meaning Sisters

Darcy slowly pulled Lizzie into the kiss, their lips molding, Lizzie's hands wrapping her fingers around his suspenders, pulling him in closer. Darcy's hands were woven in her hair, and it looked as if they were one person, one body and one mind. That was, until, Darcy's phone rang, the shrill noise interrupting the kiss.

"I'll just ignore it," Darcy said, but Lizzie pulled away.

"No, it could be important. Answer it." Darcy frowned, but fished his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the caller id.

"Gigi, wonder what she needs. Hello?"

"William? Oh, you're okay." Lizzie could hear Gigi's panicked voice through the phone, "I went to the airport to pick you up, as a surprise, but you weren't there, and so I went home, thinking you would call, but you didn't and, where are you?"

"The flight did get canceled. Sort of. I had a layover in Boise. Yes Gigi. No you will have to find out what will happen with the rest of the internet. Fine, hang up on me, I'm not going to disclose more information. Go out to dinner with Fitz or somebody." He pulled the phone away from his ear, and raised an eyebrow.

"I understand the pestering sisters, just wait until Lydia finds out, or my mother. Good god, that won't end well." Darcy smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss, their lips locking, and molding together. Then the door opened

"Lizzie, is HOLY HELL, Charlotte GET IN HERE! DIZZIE LIVES!" Lydia shrieked, running out of the den. Lizzie smiled at Darcy, and he rose to help Lizzie off the couch. Charlotte came in, and she had an odd look on her face, and saw the two of us.

"Make amends?" she asked. Then what Lydia had yelled clicked in her brain. A mischievous smile grew on her face, and she calmly asked "So Darcy, are you staying for Chinese? I think we have enough for four."

"I don't want to impose on your birthday dinner."

"Oh no, don't worry, I want you to stay. As a birthday present?" asked Lizzie. "Lydia insisted on a zombie flick tonight, so it won't be girly at all. Stay."

"If you insist. Shall we?" Darcy took Lizzie's hand, and tugged her into the dining room. The entire meal, while Lizzie was dashing about getting the milk, and plates, and the leftover cake, she managed to always have one part of her touching her recently acquired boyfriend. And he didn't mind at all.


	3. Eat Your Feelings

Darcy slowly pulled Lizzie into the kiss, their lips molding, Lizzie's hands wrapping her fingers around his suspenders, pulling him in closer. Darcy's hands were woven in her hair, and it looked as if they were one person, one body and one mind. That was, until, Darcy's phone rang, the shrill noise interrupting the kiss.

"I'll just ignore it," Darcy said, but Lizzie pulled away.

"No, it could be important. Answer it." Darcy frowned, but fished his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the caller id.

"Gigi, wonder what she needs. Hello?"

"William? Oh, you're okay." Lizzie could hear Gigi's panicked voice through the phone, "I went to the airport to pick you up, as a surprise, but you weren't there, and so I went home, thinking you would call, but you didn't and, where are you?"

"The flight did get canceled. Sort of. I had a layover in Boise. Yes Gigi. No you will have to find out what will happen with the rest of the internet. Fine, hang up on me, I'm not going to disclose more information. Go out to dinner with Fitz or somebody." He pulled the phone away from his ear, and raised an eyebrow.

"I understand the pestering sisters, just wait until Lydia finds out, or my mother. Good god, that won't end well." Darcy smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss, their lips locking, and molding together. Then the door opened

"Lizzie, is HOLY HELL, Charlotte GET IN HERE! DIZZIE LIVES!" Lydia shrieked, running out of the den. Lizzie smiled at Darcy, and he rose to help Lizzie off the couch. Charlotte came in, and she had an odd look on her face, and saw the two of us.

"Make amends?" she asked. Then what Lydia had yelled clicked in her brain. A mischievous smile grew on her face, and she calmly asked "So Darcy, are you staying for Chinese? I think we have enough for four."

"I don't want to impose on your birthday dinner."

"Oh no, don't worry, I want you to stay. As a birthday present?" asked Lizzie. "Lydia insisted on a zombie flick tonight, so it won't be girly at all. Stay."

"If you insist. Shall we?" Darcy took Lizzie's hand, and tugged her into the dining room. The entire meal, while Lizzie was dashing about getting the milk, and plates, and the leftover cake, she managed to always have one part of her touching her recently acquired boyfriend. And he didn't mind at all.


End file.
